vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112440-apsp-25-nerf
Content | |} ---- ---- Did you ever look at the other classes dude ? Engineer weapons have the same AP as the Warrior's one. Spellslinger and Espers have the highest amount of AP right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- He probably meant Esper but typed Engi :) Did you ever look at the other classes dude ? Engineer weapons have the same AP as the Warrior's one. Spellslinger and Espers have the highest amount of AP right now. | |} ---- Heh, are you seriously implying 100p is "too much" for a fully runed BiS set? Without even knowing OP's server economy? Get real, man. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LMAO Espers lowest DPS!? Sounds like you need to find new Espers. SS in raiding is definitely lowest dps, but currently the only classes that can beat my Esper in raid DPS are Engi's and Concussive Kicks Stalkers. | |} ---- You are absolutely wrong. The part where Engineers, Warriors, and Stalkers are being changed to .61 AP per main stat, 24.4 AP per milestone, and same AP values on weapons? That is the normalization. This 25% AP nerf? That is not the normalization. It explicitly states that weapons aren't included in the nerf. What this actually does is rebalance the stats. Now that your 10 stat rune slot is only giving you 7.5 AP you are going to actually want to slot your main stat in there if you aren't maxed out on milestones. I've probably been through 100p of Berserker Aegis alone, slowly upgrading slots as they come in. And don't get me started on Dual Hybrid Power Cores. Easily a hundred of those, and the best CW-4 HVG I've crafted was a four slotter with three AP runes. BiS gear gets so expensive for such little gain, but in the end you have 2100 AP as an Engineer without using a PvP weapon or raid gear so its all worth it. I think its a necessary change, to end the dominance of straight AP. I am curious, though, if it is retroactive or if it is just going to apply to new drops going forward. Like you mentioned, I've sharded and passed on quite a few shields that would be better than my Berserker if my Berserker is losing 25% AP. The PTR should be up later today and people can check it out, to see if their Weapon Attachments and Support Systems were affected, which should tell us if our Berserkers, Grim-Grims, Databoards, and such will be also. Edited September 5, 2014 by dinwitt | |} ---- ---- Can you please stay on topic or find a thread that covers your own concerns? Since I don't PTR (short on time atm), can you please write here what you find? Much appreciated! | |} ---- You respond to a topic about a 25% nerf to AP and SP on all items except weapons by saying it is part of the weapon normalization, and then have the gall to tell the OP that he doesn't understand the patch notes. The beautiful thing about using actual quotes, instead of just saying @name, is that it keeps the context, in the form of a button you can click to go to the quoted post, while letting me pull out the part that I feel like I am responding to. I generally take issue with people being so demonstrably wrong on the internet, even if I agree with them on a more general point. Will do, though I'll be at work until pretty late tonight so someone will probably beat me to it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Download the PTR and check it out for yourself. They did character copies. | |} ---- And where is that conclusion coming from? You are keeping the upcoming limitations on rune slots and (from what I remember) also 1-stat maximizing in mind? :huh: | |} ---- ----